The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to a method and system for software testing.
With constantly enlarged software scale and ever increasing software complexity, the number of test cases for a software product keeps growing. In execution of conventional testing, all the test tasks of each test case will be executed in order one by one, so as to complete the execution of all the test cases. Since execution of test cases is usually time-consuming, as number of test cases increases, efficiency of software testing will decrease accordingly.